All Good Things Come To An End
by Shannon Smith
Summary: A story about a forbidden love, cut short by evil intentions.  Rated M just in case.  WARNING: CONTAINS DEATH


Her shoes crunched as she marched up the gravel driveway. A curtain twitched up in the second story window, and her eyes fixed upon it sharply. Ceasing her fast stride, she became immobile, staring at the window again. He had seen her, he would be prepared.

"Damn" she muttered under her breathe.

Nevertheless, she continued to mender up to the house, a bit more cautiously this time though. Standing at the door waiting, his breathing was loud behind the wood, fear was a very prominent smell. Impatient and cold, she shoved the door open, and he fell back on the tiled floor.

"I bought muffins" she thrust the basket at the boy, rather rudely.

"Well, uh, Thank you. Come on in, take a seat."

She continued to stand, and acted as if she had not heard him.

"Carla, we need to talk. I miss you. It's been months now, and I still feel strongly for you. I know your mother doesn't approve of me, but she doesn't need to know."

Carla's gaze had dropped to the floor as soon as he had said her name, it was as if she had been expecting him to speak these very words. Her mouth parted as if to say something, but then she closed it quickly with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have come here."

She proceeded to make an advance on the door, dropping the muffin basket on the table-top as she went.

"Carla! Stay, please!"

She froze and turned slightly to look at him, her big green eyes shining with tears. Her hair was coming out of it's well styled bun and falling down her back. Even unbrushed and wet it was still beautiful.

"What's left to say?" She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"There's not much to say, at least not with words for me"

And then they were kissing, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hers around his neck. She was crying, and yet so happy. Eyes tightly closed, she kissed him harder until she had no energy left. The whole world had aligned into place, when she came to the realisation that no matter what anyone said, she needed to be with him.

"Dean"

"I know" he said "I know it will be hard, but please. "

She pulled away from him, and looked into the depths of his eyes.

"You don't know what she will do to me if she finds out. Dean, you know what she's like! I would welcome suicide rather than suffer what she will put me through."

"She will never hurt you, I promise" he whispered, as he brushed her hair back from her face and leaned down to kiss her again. It was soft, but so brilliant. He was right, she would never know.

"BANG"

The door flew open, and a tall, ferocious woman barged into the room, her expression was livid, her face twisted and contorted with rage. Her eyes scoured the image in front of her, the two individuals locked in their embrace, and a roar of pure fury escaped her lips. She charged.

Hair flying behind her, Carla lunged for the door. Her mother's nails scraped the material of her dress, and then she was gone, out the door, off into the cold, raining night. He had lost her again.

Dean rushed out onto the porch, and screamed her name. He thought he heard her voice over the roaring wind, just three words, she yelled back.

"I love you!"

And then there was only the wind, her mother's cackles, and the man's cries of sorrow.

The rain was relentless, not caring that he needed to find her, needed to be with her just one last time. Before her mother found her.

Dean rounded a corner, and saw a flicker of white way up ahead of him. His mind registered that the colour was in the direction of the town bridge over the sea wharf.

Wait, Bridge. Sea. CARLA. Oh no.

He let out a scream and his feet began to pound upon the pavement once more, as he raced to reach her before she….., he couldn't even think it.

There she was, standing upon the railing with her arms outstretched.

"Stop!" he yelled out to her.

Her head turned towards him, and she smiled in a placid way. Her black hair whipped around her face, and her eyes were still wet from crying once again.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can't live without you. And you won't be alive for much longer, at least not when she finds you."

"Don't jump, we can hide!" he whimpered.

"There's no hiding Dean. All good things come to an end. You should know that by now."

And then she was falling, Dean rushed to the rails, screaming her name in anguish. Her white dress billowed around her, giving the illusion of wings, as death reached out to steal her, with it's cold and unmerciful grasp.

Dean lay down on the pavement, her last smile etched into his brain.


End file.
